Belinda Moon
by DarrenShanForeva123
Summary: Half Moon is a girl...need I say more? :3 Rated T for cursing and some violence, but mostly cursing 8D
1. Intros

Red Moon Investigations

By: LartenCrepsleyForeva123

Chapter 1: Intros

-RAGE- WHAT! THERE'S ONLY 12 _HALF MOON INVESTIGATIONS _FANFICTIONS! AND THEY'RE ONLY RATED K – T! GAHH! –EXPLODES- (I read them and they're not that bad though :D)

THIS MAKES ME SO MAD! Fine, I'll just have to write my own rated M Fanfiction for it.

LartenCrepsleyForeva123 and chykla are at the library.

chykla: -reads over shoulder- What is wrong with you?

LartenCrepsleyForeva123: -tries to paste name- -copies- -goes to document- -highlights- -copies- Opps. –goes back to website- -copies- -goes to document- -pastes-

chykla:…YOU FAIL AT PASTING MY NAME LOL. LOOOL RAT RAT RAT RAT –RUNS- IM GRADUAT-

(A/N: "rat" in chykla land means rant or just a word she loves to say every second of the day.)

LartenCrepsleyForeva123: Ha, that's what you get for…whatever you were doing.

Chykla: -Dying on the floor-

LartenCrepsleyForeva123: -points at her, laughing-

Dude across the table: You are supposed to be quiet in the library…

LartenCrepsleyForeva123: Sorry…anyway…you should really read _Half Moon Investigations, _it's only one book but it's really good…in my opinion. It's like rated K+ yaoi. They freaking tease you and make you wish they would DO SOMETHING ALREADY!…but they don't do anything much...but…what if the amazing Fletcher Moon were a girl! BWA HA HA HA HA! XD THE WHOLE BOOK WILL BE FULL OF SMEXY GOODNESS! WA HA HA HA HA!

Dude across the table: Shhh or I'm going to complain and kick you out.

LartenCrepsleyForeva123: _If you don't mind your own business I'll drop-kick you TO THE MOON! :D_

chykla: -reads mind- _KICK HIM TO THE NEXT MILLENIUM! XD_

LartenCrepsleyForeva123: YA HA HA HA HA! XD Oh yeah, back to Fanfiction. You might not get the story much if you didn't read it but you don't really have to because I'm pretty much re-writing the whole story. But I'm going to change a bunch of things...Hee, hee, hee.

A/N: Roddy is the same as Herod. Just so there's no confusion.

A/N/N: Story takes place in Lock, Ireland…I have no clue if that place really exists…=.=

* * *

><p>My name is Moon. Belinda Moon. And I'm a private detective. I'm only 13 and I have my own genuine detective's badge. How you may ask? Hacking. Being a detective is a hard job, so you have to learn the "basics".<p>

I've never solved any big cases before, only little cases like stolen things or who did what. I have never failed to crack the case, that's why people hate me. That's why they act as if I am invisible or contagious or plain hate me. People only came to me when they needed a favor.

Middle school is the worst time to be a friendless loser. They tease you, bully you, knock your books down, and the worst part, no one is there to help you. My dad had a heart attack and died, my sister, Hazel, went to college in the USA, and my mom is always on business trips. I wouldn't be surprised if I turned gothic or emo.

I hated my life. I hated being me…

* * *

><p>My biggest case began unexpectedly on a school day. It was June 30, 2011. It started like every other day. Bullying.<p>

I was walking through the school playground when I heard his voice. My worst enemy, Billy and his gang. "Hey Half Moon!" Almost everyone called me that. A kid named Red gave the nickname, Half Moon, to me when I was in third grade because I was so short. Really, _really _short. Nevertheless, the nickname was the least of my worries.

"Yo Half Moon! I'm talking to you here!" _Please, make him go away_. Next thing I knew, he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed my back against the tree.

"Hey Half Moon, didn't you hear me call you?"

"N-no."

"Then maybe you need your ears cleaned out." He lifted a hand to slap me. I just closed my eyes, and waited for the blow. I was surprised when it didn't come.

"Hey! Who-"

"Yo Billy, you'll have to pulverize Half Moon some other day because as of right now, she's needed." _My savior!_

"Get your hands off me! And why can I beat 'er up?"

"Because, Roddy is being framed and he hired Moon to solve the case and find out who really did it."

"I don't give a DAMN about Roddy! He can get arrested and I wouldn't even care!"

"Well, it's your choice. I'll just have to tell Roddy that you beat up Moon thus causing him to get in trouble. And when Red finds out…" Billy went white as a sheet.

"O-on second thought, you can have her." He pushed me toward the other kid. Then he ran off as I tried to sneak away.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me." He grabbed my backpack and half dragged, half pulled me into the center of a circle of people. "I got your detective Roddy. Half Moon, start your detective stuff."

At first, I just stood there. Then, Roddy said, "Half Moon, if you don't solve the case by the next bell, I'll beat you up much worse than Billy ever did."

That got me going. I got my notepad and pencil out of my backpack and cleared my throat. "S-so, h-how d-do you k-know Herod d-did it?" I asked Bella, the "victim".

Before she could answer, Red Sharkey, Roddy's brother, burst into the center of the circle. Red was the oldest kid in middle school and should have moved on to high school a year ago (so that would make him…15?).

He jumped off his bike, kicking the stand with his heel during the dismount. I mentally gawked at his awesomeness. He was the only one in the school who could do that. He was probably the only person on EARTH who knew how to do that. Many tried to imitate his move but more than 90% have gotten hurt.

"Roddy?" he said, with a casual nod.

"I don't need your help Goody Two-shoes! I can handle this!"

"Can't you stay out of trouble for a minute?"

"Your brother stole my organizer! It was brand new!" shouted Bella.

"Liar!" retorted Herod.

Red sighed, "Whenever anything goes missing in this school, the nearest Sharkey gets the blame. You didn't take it did you?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

He thought for a minute, then, "Yeah. Certain. No organizer."

"Right, that's it. He didn't take it. End of story. Nothing to see here, let's move it along." _Freedom!_

"I know Herod did it, and _she's _gonna prove it!" _Shit!_

"Who is?" demanded Red.

"Her!" shouted several dozen people. Most of them pointed too. Red followed where the kids were pointing and glared at me.

"Hi." I said in my most innocent voice, waving with my fingers like a little kid.

He smirked, "Half Moon. The girl with the badge. This is not lost cats, this is the actual world. People could get in trouble.

"Tell him, he dragged me over here." I pointed to his little brother and looked down on the ground.

"Everyone says that Half Moon is a qualified detective, with an actual detective's badge." Herod retorted. "So let the nerd prove I'm innocent."

"Listen, Half Moon is just an imaginative little girl playing detective. The badge is most likely plastic."

Before I could stop myself, I took out my badge, flipped it open and said. "Actually Red, this is a real detective's badge. Therefore, I'm a real detective."

"Fine," he scuffed, "so what does your big detective's brain tell you about the case of the missing organizer?"

"Noting yet. I was just about to ask Bella a question before you burst in."

Red leaned back on the saddle of his bike and gestured me to continue. I got the feeling that he was more interested in teasing and poking fun at me than solving the actual case, just like every other bully would do.

-the next few pages I will just summarize because I looked it through and it was seven pages long! So basically, questions are asked, there is a witness, they find the organizer in one of Herod's hiding places for his stash (a.k.a. a cookie tin in the garden), Herod said it's a setup, and everyone runs back to the school because the principal was coming. I'm going to change it up a bit so it connects to my story more though, so Red, Herod and Belinda don't leave yet. One more thing I'm adding. Herod gets into a fight with his brother, then pushes Belinda into the buttercups, and then storms off. Okay, let us continue. F.Y.I. she is still sitting in the flowers. –wink-

Red turned around and started walking toward me. Oh no, It's 5 minutes ago all over again. I backed up into a tree, then waited for the beating to come. Again, it didn't.

I opened one eye to see Red holding out a hand to me, a helping hand. I looked from his hand to his face then back to his hand. He got impatient and reached down, grabbing my wrist then pulling me up. He pulled me up with such force that I slammed into his chest. I guess he thought I would be much heavier. I quickly jumped back but that didn't mean I didn't feel his muscular chest 8D…wait, what?

"S-sorry."

"Whatever, it's nothing compared to saying those things back at the playground." He rubbed his neck nervously and blushed a light shade of pink, "It's just that-"

"I know, your reputation."

"Yeah. Glad you understand."

"Belinda Moon. I don't believe it."

Oh no, it was Principal Quinn and her two dogs Larry and Adam. I know dogs aren't supposed to smile, but I swear I could see them grinning behind their muzzles.

"Please tell me what you think you are doing, and even worse, what you are doing here with the _notorious_ Red Sharkey. And what's worse is you have ruined my buttercups!"

I didn't want to talk back to a teacher, especially the principal. Never have, never will. Not even Red dared to talk back.

"I think I am going straight down to the office," I answered, hoping a bit of humor would lighten the tension.

Mrs. Quinn chuckled, and for a second I was hopeful; then her laughter dried up like a water hole in the Sahara.

"Correct," she snapped. "When I get back from line-up inspection, you have better be there waiting. You too Red."

We both nodded, then she and her dogs walked away to make sure that the lines were straight as rulers.

When she was finally gone, I realized I have been holding my breath. I sighed and turned to Red. He looked as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>We walked in silence down the school hallways. I stole a few peeks at Red here and there; he just kept on walking with his hands in his pockets.<p>

Halfway down the hall, Red spoke, "Meet you at the office. If Mrs. Quinn asks, tell her I'm going to the restroom."

"Are you really?" I questioned.

"Is it really any of your business?"

"N-no."

"Exactly, but don't worry, I'll be there. I wouldn't dare disobey Mrs. Quinn."

I fought the urge to say, "Yeah, and how many times was that?" but all that came out was, "See you there then."

He walked off. Now, I was truly alone. The hallway never seemed so scary and deserted. And the walk to the office was even longer. I was on the road of death. The road, to Mrs. Quinn's…

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it. Besides the fact that I crammed 25 pages into a mere 8 pages.-shrugs-<p>

Well if you didn't read _Half Moon Investigations _then you might not want to read this because, MAJOR SPOILERS MAN!

Please review or I will not update this. Because what I hate more than litter bugs and homework is doing things for no reason.

If you _were_ like me, don't know how to review and stuff, there is a review button at the bottom. Click it and type a review. Even if it's just a smiley face =), just so I at least know someone's reading.

If you review, then Ill _possibly_ upload the document in less than 2 days because I probably typed it up already because I'm doing this for my own pleasure too. :3 I say 2 days because the internet at my house is almost always down and I need to check my e-mail at the library, upload stuff, etc. so yea. And I don't always check my e-mail so…–shrugs- well SEEYA!


	2. I'm on the case

Belinda Moon

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Chapter 2: I'm on the case

Hiya! DarrenShanForeva123 is back! XD Back to update chapter 3! I can't believe that I got out of writer's block. Thanx to Ferretgirlsz! XD I love you (in a non-homosexual way XD).

So, the next chapter in the book is 9 pages long and I'm just going to squish it into a few paragraphs. There will be some paragraphs that I pulled right out of the book to fill space…I mean the gaps…

Oh yeah, I gave Half Moon glasses. =)

P.S. about what AliceFray said, "You could give a description of what Belinda looks like." I actually drew a picture of her and posted it on DeviantArt. Username same as FanFiction.

-Half Moon goes to the office, sees April, April hires Moon to solve a case, Red and Moon get a stick figure (because that's how the principal read trends, predicts behavior) and Red and Moon go home. Their own homes -_-… -

* * *

><p>My mom worries about me. She worries that I'm not going to grow, or that I'm going to hit a spurt and cost her a fortune in new clothes. She worries that I don't have many friends, and she worries about my fascination with crime.<p>

I try to smile when she's around to show how happy I am, but she knows. I hate smiling. I don't think I've laughed with someone about something in life since dad died and mom got that new job.

The only laughs I got were from reading, anime, manga (yes, I know, I write from experience…not that way though!) and television. But let's forget about that for now.

Once I got home, I checked the answering machine. It was my mom.

"_Belinda, I have to make an emergency business trip. I'll be back in a month or two. There is an envelope full of money under the teapot in the kitchen. Do_ not_ spend it all at once. And don't buy a whole shelf of books with that money…Ugh, I know you won't listen to me anyway. Bye."_

I went to the kitchen, grabbed the envelope and sat down on my bed. I grabbed Darren, my teddy, and set him on my lap (I really have a teddy named Darren ^-^ I love him to bits -snuggles-).

"Okay Darren," I told him, "if there's more than $700, then I'll buy books. If not, then too bad. Okay?"

I looked at him, imagining him nodding. "Okay then, it's settled. Let's see…"

Some might think I'm crazy, but when you're lonely, you need someone, or some_thing_, to talk to. In my case, my teddy.

I opened the envelope, and counted. $850. "Yes! Look Darren! $850!" I grabbed Darren and jumped up and down on my bed. "I'm gonna get new books! I'm gonna get new books!" I sang.

I jumped off the bed and was about to go to the bookstore when I remembered, I had to solve a case. I sighed.

I sat Darren up on the bed as I changed into a black t-shirt and black jeans. I stepped in front of the mirror put on some black dangly earrings and tied my hair up in a ponytail, leaving a few hairs to cover part of my eye.

I slipped on my (you guessed it) black converse and (yes I know, it's annoying) _black _ibook into my _black_ laptop bag. I know, totally gothic …well maybe I am but I just love the color black. Everything I own is black. (A/N: true for me too. My mom hates it.)

I packed my notepad, pencil and pen, the money, and my detective's kit with magnifying glass, graphite filings, fingerprint paper, etc. into the bag then got my cell phone and made sure I was still wearing my Black Onyx Claddagh Ring around my neck on a chain. (A/N: I have one too :3 wear it everyay)

This ring was given to me when my dad was still alive (and I bought it myself). The ring symbolizes love and marriage. He told me to put it on when I find my one true love. There was another one in my accessories box, it had a red gem, my second favorite color (red really is my second favorite color, black is first and I have one of those too, bought with my own money of course -_-). That one was for my partner. It was bigger than mine was. I always thought the ring brought me luck so I never took it off during cases. Who knows what might happen to it in school.

After I gathered all my things, I said goodbye to Darren and started the 10-block trek to April's house. I had to walk fast. It was still early. The kids were playing outside, kids like Billy.

I rounded the corner and ran into something hard. "Oof" it said. _Wait, walls don't talk._

"Who the f- weeeeeeell, if it isn't Half Moon."

Oh no, it wasn't a wall, it was Billy! He towered over me, possibly by a whole 6 inches! I was in utter shock.

"Seems like it's my lucky day today, even God wants me to pulverize you." He cracked his knuckles and backed me up into a wall then slammed his hands on either side of my head. I could tell it hurt because he winced.

"No one can save you now little sucker." He did a low chuckle. I was shaking like a leaf.

"You know Half Moon, I just might not kill you. Don't wanna get my hands dirty."

"R-really?"

"No." He punched me, hard, right in the face. I fell to the ground and lost my glasses. He grabbed my neck and pinned me back against the wall. I winced in pain.

He did another low chuckle. "Poor Half Moon, so naïve." He punched me again. This time, in the gut. I fell again, and stayed down.

"Best way to beat someone up, nice and slow." He smiled darkly and kicked me in the stomach, then the shin, and my legs.

I curled up and wept silently. He kicked me again and again. I bit my lip to hold back a sob. I never let anyone see me cry.

"Aw…did that hurt?" he said in a mocking voice. He raised his leg again as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yo!" he whirled around. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure. I can't see without my glasses.

"U-um h-hi R-Red." (A/N: I have no clue where to insert this part but Red is about a foot taller than Belinda. That's why Billy is so scared of him. Also because he got his ass kicked when they were younger. "one bitten, twice shy" I think it's called.)

"Hey, the nerd's mine. Still have to get her for Roddy."

"Y-you can have 'er."

Billy started backing up and tripped over my shaking body. I choked down my sob and tried to get up as I heard Billy running away.

It hurt, a lot. I clutched my rib cage…I think he broke something... I felt around for my glasses, then heard footsteps. Next thing I knew, the world was clear again.

"That what you looking for?"

"Y-yes. Th-thank you"

"No prob. Headed to April's?"

"Yes. H-how did you know?"

"May called me. Need help getting there."

"No- ouch!"

"I think you do."

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, and Sharkeys apologize." He rolled his eyes. He threw my bag at me after leaning me against the wall.

_Yeah, like I need any more pain…stupid Red…_

"I told you, I'm fine. It just hurts, that's all."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." and walked off.

_Yeah, whatever. Go fuck yourself Red. Have "fun" at April's. I don't need you…maybe…help me…wait, come back…idiot, why didn't you let him help you? Now how are you supposed to get there?_

I pushed myself off the wall and grabbed onto a tree for support. _Great, by the time I get home and go to April's, it'll be nighttime…oh wait…what if Billy comes back? Then what do I do? Red? Forget it…I can do this… _

After lots of pushing and grabbing and leaning, I finally got…AROUND THE CORNER! D8 UGH! Screw it, I'll charge to see how far I get without falling. Ready…set…go! I launched myself toward the tree.

Without my injures, I would have made it, but because of my bruised legs, I fell.

_Wow, it took longer to reach the pavement than I thought. _ I opened my eyes and saw that I was suspended in air, then pulled up and lifted into Red's arms. _He came back! For me! _

I tried not to look grateful. I crossed my arms and pouted, "Put me down."

He pretended to drop me, then pulled me up before I fell. I growled and punched his chest making him chuckle.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is." he laughed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Doctors'"

"I'm fine…"

"Yeah, I saw you pushing yourself off the walls and trees and stuff. You're _not _fine and I'm taking you to the doctors' either way."

I blushed. There was nothing I could do. I've heard about how stubborn he could be, so I just crossed my arms across my chest and hoped that no one would see us.

Luckily, we didn't see anyone. The adults at the clinic stared at us as if we were delinquents. I could practically hear them thinking, "And I thought Belinda was a good child, I thought wrong.", "What is that girl doing with that trouble maker?", "Oh no, maybe it's one of those young teens having sex again." "Children these days, tsk, tsk."

Just thinking about it made me blush. My goodie-goodie reputation, down the drain. I mean, Red, take my virginity, no way…nuh uh…the temptation to hide my face in Red's chest was great, but that would just raise their suspicion, so I didn't.

All the while we were waiting, all I could think about was that hot…thing, that I was sitting on between Red's legs...freakin burning through my clothes… I tired not thinking about it because it just made me blush more. (A/N: heh heh heh..it's so funny how I'm sitting in a clinic right now =D ohmygosh I can practically see them sitting in the seat in front of me XD)

After a while, they called my name and we went inside. He laid ( A/N: hur hur hur..laid XD) me down on the bed thingy (no idea what it's called) and sat down in one of the chairs.

The doctor came in and pushed up my shirt a bit to look at the bruises on my stomach. He pushed down on them to see how much they hurt and stuff. I made lots of weird noises indicating pain (A/N: which means moaning noises ;D).

Red sat a few feet away, flickering his eyes from me to his thumbs. Being a detective, I could tell he was turned on. He kept, shuffling his feet, coughing, clearing his throat and other fidgeting movements, then excused himself to go to the bathroom. He made sure to get a good look at my uncovered flesh before heading out that door. I'm going to have to kick him in the groin after this…

After we picked up the medicine, painkillers and some ointment, Red carried me all the way back home T_T

As if my life could be any worse, he _had _to reach into my _back _pocket by himself to get my keys, not allowing me to get it myself, acting as if I was just a baby. Then, he carried me all the way up to my room and sat outside the door when I told him I needed to change.

(Boring _myself_ writing this…-_-zzzz. Leaving out details, quick write!)

I put on the ointment, ate some pain killers and put on a changed into my pajamas.

Opening the door, I asked, "Red, do you have April's number?"

"There probably isn't one girl's phone number I don't have." He scuffed.

"Can you call her and tell her to cancel the investigation until I get at least a little bit better?"

"Humph." He pulled out his touch screen cell phone, which was way better than my lame-ass flip phone, and called her. It took a while to convince that annoying spoiled brat to cancel without having me to pay extra money but he managed to do it anyway.

(A/N: I forgot to tell you that I'm pulling the date back so Belinda has more time to heal and stuff.)

I lay in my bed and put a hand on my forehead. What a headache. I closed my eyes and drifted into a numb, painless sleep. (on accident of course)

* * *

><p>DSF123: Yes! I have finished chapter 2! Well officially chapter 3 but I'm calling it chapter 2 because that was just a note…whatever...anyways, I just wanna say that...well...i forgot what i was going to say but...oh yeah! I will be updating both of my stories like super slower because I have now started the IB Diploma Program and my first year of high school :3 no, not happy, I'm sleepy as heck DX I'm so sleepy all the time that I get sleepy at 9:00 at night. I used to stay up until 3:00 A.M. and still be super hyper! Where did my endless energy go! jk :D<p> 


	3. An Attack

Belinda Moon

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Chapter 3: An Attack

So umm…chapter 4? Or would you consider it chapter 3? You know what! I will pretend chapter 2 never existed. I won't delete it either because someone did that to their fic once, I reviewed the note and when they uploaded another chapter, I couldn't review it because it said I couldn't review the same chapter twice.

Besides, people are going to be like, "What hamster? What is Alice talking about?" and it was also in the memory of Darren ;; my little baby's Steve and Darren. Steve died during spring-ish. I miss you my little hyper hamster =A= You too Darren, my little fluffy-kins ;3;

Anyways, stories. Listening to my friends talking about how they think Selena Gomez is prego and Brenda Song is too and how Cody Simpson and Justin Beiber is hot. I only agree to the first one…Sandy you should know :3 I love his Australian accent XD

I'm not sure if I did the disclaimer and I can't check online or on my flashdrive because I'm still in school so imam do it right now because I just remembered.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Half Moon book (but I have a copy at home ;D) or the television show or the online comic book sadly…but I do own AU Half Moon (a.k.a. Belinda)

* * *

><p>AN: -sitting on the sidewalk waiting for my mom to pick me up from school- How the hell do I start this fic! =A=

Been sitting here for close to half an hour! Come on! Listening to some guy's rap some from his car…-mentally head banging- Oh yeah…my fic, Moon wakes up after a dream, no, nightmare about being beat up again.

* * *

><p>I jolted up in bed, sweating and panting then winced at the pain that brought.<p>

"Oh! Uh…I was just…" he closed my laptop.

"Wait a minute…you weren't-"

"No! Why would I do that! He blushed.

"Why were you looking through my documents?"

"Oh…that…I though you meant…nevermind…"

I groaned and pushed myself out of bed, leaning on my nightstand. It didn't hurt as much but at least I could walk even if it pained me to.

"Need help?"

"I'm fine…"

"Yeah," he scuffed, "That's what you said last time…"

I growled, he was such a pain…

I came to my senses and remembered that I was tucked in bed, my body smelled of a sickening medicine. I thought for a minute. I didn't put on any… (A/N: Belinda no put on ointment okee?)

"Red…did you put on the ointment for me?" I asked dangerously.

"Uhhh…oh look at the time. Gotta get home or Papa is going to kill me."

"Hey! Don't you-" he ran out the room and out of the house faster than I could exhale. That jerk…

* * *

><p>12:20, I was looking through police files and connecting the cases with a color-coded system.<p>

My eyes were burning, my head ached, I needed a break…or some coffee…

Making my way to the kitchen, I brewed myself some coffee and stared out through the back window.

Then, I saw the bushes moving. Either a mutant plant or someone was behind it. Seconds later, someone walked out, good thing the lights were off. I could tell he was male from the way he walked and his muscular, square shoulders. He looked up at my room, making some odd gestures. _What the hell?_

I went out the door connecting to the garage, having done this so many times, I didn't make a sound. I hid behind dad's prized gnome.

Hearing footsteps, I looked over its hat, a club of some sort slicing through the darkness coming right at my face. I tried to block it but it was going too fast. It seemed as if every bone in my left hand shattered, my whole head was on fire. The force threw my six inches above ground and into the rock garden.

I couldn't move, it was hard to breathe. One by one, the stars blinked out, and I was left with darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone, like usual. It felt as if my brain turned to liquid.<p>

"How did I get here?" I asked the doctor when he came into check on me.

"Oh, someone called an ambulance then ran. No one knows who called thought, it was an unknown number."

I sighed, who could it have been? I put that thought aside and looked at my left hand, groaning.

"Don't worry, just some bone bruising. It will heal soon, especially since children like you heal faster than older people." He told me.

"No shit…"

"Oh, a potty mouth. Well anyways, you know those movies where the bad guy beats the shit out of the good guy? Well that's what happened to you."

_That son of a bitch…_

"Well, they aren't really hitting each other; they are trained to act like that."

"You don't say…" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"No seriously, humans being can't that much damage."

_Get the fuck out of my face…_

"With a hit like you got, you're lucky to be alive. Except for maybe your left hand and you nose."

"What about my nose?" I turned back.

"Snapped like a toothpick. We're going to be putting a nasal splint on it after we set it and a small cast on your hand. Nothing too bad, just really big bruises."

_Yeah…nothing "big"…_

"Anyways, you'll be on painkillers for a while, and maybe you should get a pair of really dark sunglasses too…"

"Why? Light sensitivity?"

He cleared his throat, "No, just to stop you from looking at yourself, no offense but you look like a troll…"

"A fucking troll?"

"I'm afraid so…you're going to be called Ugly Ugly McUgly for a while."

I groaned and slid down into my bed.

He looked sorry, "Sorry, I thought a joke would cheer you up."

"Well you have a shitty definition for "joke"!"

"Sorry…" He sighed, hung the clipboard on the bed's foot rail, "Just doing my job…" then he walked out, leaving me alone, again.

* * *

><p>(AN: time for speed summaries…)

After the surgery, I tried to find out who did this to me. Going into the bathroom, I took off my cast and saw it. The name "Red" was etched into my hand.

_Red? Why would he do this to me? Didn't he just help me? Bipolar much?..._

I sighed, our so-called friendship was just a fake…typical…

I needed photo evidence of what happened…fast…it could fade away and become impossible to read any minute…

(A/N: oops…guess going to the Wendy house was pretty important…use your imagination! Starting now!)

I went to the Wendy house, finding myself elsewhere. When I got to the right house, I saw a fire and sparkling gold. I screamed for help, and then passed out. When I woke up, I saw a burnt stick in my hand. Seconds later, I was pinned to the ground by Lock's finest.

Later I woke up to see Chief Quinn and two other officers who accused me of being the guilty party. So, I demanded my lawyer…if only he were real…

* * *

><p>Yay! Most uploads in one week ever X3<p>

I might just start typing up my other story in my notebook ;D

Dis is what happens when you trap me in a house for 4 days with a laptop that has Microsoft word and internet connection and sit me by my books with no homework o3o no, I'm not grounded, it's just a 4-day-weekend and I have nothing to do or anywhere to go cause I have no life :/

Ah well…I have FanFiction ^^ I'm good o(^3^)b


	4. Jailbreak

Belinda Moon

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Chapter 4: Jailbreak

-rocking out to this awesome song- "Don't wanna be, the bad guy! I've been blaming myself and I think you know why! I'm killing time, and time's killing you every way that I do. Did you say please do-"…-awkward silence, laughs nervously, clears throat, puts away music- anyways, my internet is dead again and I'm stuck at home with another 4-day-weekend )8D ROCK ON CPS! O3O just don't make my school days longer =A= please?

Disclaimer: Half Moon is mine! And so is Red Sharkey! *v* -pervy smile-

Red: The author is a guy…-_-#

Me: Damn… ur no fun! XP

Belinda: What about me?

Me: Go away goth!

Belinda: -hugs knees in corner- ;A;

Red: Awww… -hugs her- :3

Me: -epic gloom lines- they got each other…I have no one ;A; -looks around, grabs teddy Darren, snuggles- I wuv you ;3; you won't leave me will you?

Darren Teddy: -silence-

Me: -cries, hugs horse Steve- you won't leave me right?

Steve Horsey: -more silence-

Me: -cries even harder, hugs my laptop, snuggles- I got you laptop, I don't need anyone else. ;3;

Sister: -making loopy circles next to her head- crazy ass…

* * *

><p>After a few days, the doctors took off my cast and splint and put me in the back of a squad car. Murt and I had an argument about how I would never do a thing like this but the world is about evidence, not trust…or friendship. There was only one piece of good news for me, they found a hurl in the next garden but now Papa Sharkey was requesting protection from me!<p>

During the car drive, I started coughing all of sudden; there was a sickening smell in the air, smoke.

"Moon you all ri-" he sniffed the air too, "oil line, okay," he double-parked on the road, "Come on." He lifted me out of the car and sat me on a path twenty feet away. "Don't run off alright?" he chuckled.

"Right…" I scuffed, looking away. He frowned then ran off to fix his car.

I sighed, '_My life has taken a turn for the "even-worse".' _I hugged my knees, _'Just kill me already…'_

"Get on the back, Half Moon." I almost jumped out of my skin. I let out a string of curses and looked up at the jerk who scared me. He was on a bike and had a ski mask on. I screamed the first thing that popped in my head, "HELP!" I threw some dirt and pebbles at the guy, he didn't even twitch.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled off his ski mask, swung off his bike, kicked the stand and squatted down next to me. It was Red. I screamed the second thing that came to my mind, "ATTACK!"

He put his hand over my mouth, "Shut up will you. I heard the rumors, it wasn't me, my hurl was stolen. They're framing me like they're framing you. Besides, you don't got the balls to set a fire."

"I don't even have balls jerk." I pushed his face away.

I heard cursing and coughing, it was Murt, he was coming.

"Time to go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. My knees buckled and threatened to collapse. He caught my waist and held me up.

I pulled away and tried to stand as hard as I could, "I'm not going."

"Half Moon, if you don't get on the bike now, you'll be charged for nothing and the real criminal will get away, is that what you want?"

He was right…for once…I shook my head.

"Exactly, now let's go." Then I thought of something.

"Wait, you can't be doing this just for me. What's your true motive?"

"I-…I don't want to end up in juvie. That's not the way I want to live…" I looked in his eyes; I saw sadness mixed with anger.

I sighed, "I don't know...This feels wrong…"

I heard Murt growl and turned around. He threw an oily rag to the ground, frustrated. Then he looked up and saw what was happening. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Coming or going?" He asked, pulling his ski mask back on.

"Don't move, Moon! Stay right where you are!"

Red got back on his bike and kicked up the stand. "I bet your file has already been sent in, they're gonna consider you a threat. Want to be hated even more than you are now?"

"Moon! Don't do it!" he started running toward us.

I hated this, I needed time to think this over. Why always me?

"Mooon!"

"Half Moon, I would never attack you, or set that fire. There's a mystery to be solved and I know you're the only one who can solve it." He held out his hand.

I sighed, turned around and screamed, "Sorry, Murt! But I didn't do it!"

I took Red's hand and he swung me onto the seat of the bike. I put my arms around his waist and hung on not a moment too soon. He put his weight on the pedals and road off, picking up speed in no time.

"You rotten kids!" he panted. "Get back here or I'll-"

"There's a case to be solved, Murt! Don't tell my mom!" I screamed back. He shook his fist at us, and then became smaller and smaller until he was just a speck on the road.

* * *

><p>Red took the long way home. Why? I didn't know. I started to fall asleep but was awaken by a bump on the road.<p>

"Eh!" I squeaked, holding on tighter to Red. I felt him stiffen, his heart beat faster. I ignored it for now, I had more important things to think about.

By the time we got to Chez Sharkey, Red's house (or mansion…), it was around 7:00, judging from the position of the sun.

For the first time in my life, I looked at the house up close. I was huge! "Damn…this place must be worth a fortune…"

He shrugged, which was dangerous on a bike. "Maybe, but Papa would never sell this place, mom loved it too much."

Red's mom…she died a few years ago. I remember when he heard the news at lunch. He kept on eating his sandwich then crumpled up the tin foil and threw it away. He was gone for 3 months after that. I guess no one ever asked if he was okay…same thing happened to me when Dad died…guess we weren't so different after all.

After Red free-wheeled through the back, he hopped off his bike as I wobbled off, trying I get used to the gravity after the ride. He parked his bike by the wall and pulled off his ski mask, shaking the sweat from his hair like a dog.

_He looked so hot… _I drooled mentally. When he looked at me, I turned away, blushing. Thank goodness it was dark…ish…

"Stay here and out of sight."

"Out of sight?"

"Yeah. Number one, I didn't tell Papa about this yet and two, I just broke you out of jail, so I don't want you to go back okay?"

"But I thought you had a plan!" I hissed.

"I had the first part, breaking you out. I thought you could handle the rest of it, bright spark."

"My name is Belinda, Red. Or there's Belle, or Linda, or what I'm most commonly known as, "Loser", "Goth", "Emo chick", "Puny", "Shrimp", or even "Hey you!" Just don't call me Half Moon or whatever "bright spark"." I mocked.

"Hmmm…and do you know my name?" he smirked, bending down to my level. I looked up at the sky.

"Red?" I guessed.

He chuckled, "I thought so." Then he winked at me. Shivers went down my spine.

We sneaked into his house. I took in the details, tall ceilings, faded wallpaper that was curled in the corners, hallways that lead t-

"Oof!" Red pushed me into a room, almost making me fall flat on my face if it weren't for the bed in the corner. "Eep!", my face landed in the pillow, the pain from my nose sprang to my eyes, tears escaped, "Ow!" I bit my lip so I didn't start crying out of nowhere.

"Eh…s-sorry... guess I don't know my own strengths." He picked me up and sat me upright. "Anyways, here's a cell phone that can't call but it can text and the number is private so no one can call back." He whispered, handing me a disposable phone. "Oh, and the lights don't work so don't even bother." He walked out, slowly closing the door. The room felt stale and lifeless without him. I looked down at the phone, '_Why would I need this? Call my teddy bear?' _

I threw the phone across the room and lay on the bed, biting my lip again so I didn't scream at the pain. It was too early for me. I was used to sleeping very, very late at night. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the painkillers to take me back to dreamland, but for me, it was a hell of raging flames and broken bones.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter…-scrolls up- 4! Done! Am I awesome or what –flexes invisible muscles- lol, jk. Again, it's 3:00 at night. Staying up again because I'm a vampire now )8D wha ha ha ha ha! Lol, naw. Just used to it now. Only thing is, it's a weekend :3 and I don't wanna go to bed so back off! –pouts- mommy it's dark ;A; -hugs Darren Teddy and Steve Horsey- my eyes are drying up =A= should sleep now, night…<p> 


End file.
